Episode 169 (30th September 1986)
Plot Michelle is stone-faced. She turns to Arthur and says she cannot marry Lofty, so Arthur takes her home. Den leaves the church early, claiming he needs some air. Reverend Hodges takes Lofty and Simon to one side and informs Lofty of Michelle's disappearance. Lofty walks up the aisle and out the church, the wedding guests watching him leave. Den returns to The Vic and takes Roly for a walk. Everyone returns to the Square. Michelle refuses to see anyone. Simon tries to encourage Lofty to have a drink with him but Lofty refuses. Ethel visits and reassures Lofty that everything will be okay. Den goes to Jan's flat to see her but she is not there. Pauline asks Michelle to let her into the bedroom, and then tells her that she should not have led Lofty on for so long. Michelle admits she still love's Vicki's father. Michelle tells Pauline she would understand if she wanted her and Vicki to move out; Pauline tells her she does not. Pete tells Kathy that they are struggling with money. Dot works in the launderette and when Lofty arrives she tells him that he had a lucky escape. Lofty tells Dot to never talk badly of Michelle. Angie tells Kathy about Den wanting another pub and her recent low mood. Kathy suggests Angie cuts down on alcohol and agrees to help her. She then sees Simon at tells him to take Lofty out for a drink to take his mind off of Michelle. Den visits the allotments. Roly sees two other dogs at the allotments and the three dogs play, trampling one of the allotments in the process. All the conversations are about Lofty and Michelle's wedding at The Vic. The band wonder how they will make themselves successful with so few gigs. Den visits Michelle and learns that she did not marry Lofty. She cries once he has left. Simon takes Lofty to The Vic. Afterwards, Lofty returns to his flat and asks Simon to leave him alone. He picks up a present he left on the table for Michelle to open once they had married and breaks down as he holds it in his hands. Cast Regular cast *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *The Rev. Hodges - Vincent Pickering *Irene Holloway - Katherine Parr (Credited as "Auntie Irene") *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Launderette *Walford Community Centre *Walford Allotments - Allotment *Jan's flat - Living room *Unknown church Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "...I work hard, I don't smoke, I don't gamble, I try my best Kath. The only thing I do is drink." *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes